Love You to the Death
by xXcloudless-skyXx
Summary: Beetlejuice made a decision that affected Lydia so she won't have to marry him. Six years later, Beetlejuice wants Lydia to remember him so he can warn her about Ari. Will he be able to? Beetlejuice & Lydia. Sequel, Ever So Welcomed, is out!
1. Chapter 1: Parting

This is my first story so please be easy on me. I do not own the characters BeetleJuice, Lydia; Judge Mantel, and the rest of the characters in Beetlejuice cartoon and movie. This is based on both cartoon and the movie of Beetlejuice.

Chapter 1

Lydia rested her whole body on her bed. She slowly closed her eyes to only see flashes of yesterday. Seeing Judge Mantel with his eyes filled of pure hatred and seeing a tear fall down on Beej's cheek.

"_Babes_.." Lydia suddenly tore her eyes open to see Beetlejuice floating above her.

"What Beej?" Lydia asked sadly.

"You aren't thinking about," Beetlejuice fidgeted "Yesterday?"

"Why did you do it, Bj?" Lydia said getting up from her bed and sitting down on the floor with her back to the wall.

"I didn't want your life taken away." He said sitting down on her bed. "I want you to keep on living, Lyds. I didn't want you to be dead like me."

Covering her face with her hands so Beetlejuice couldn't see the tears in her eyes, Lydia said "You actually care for me, Bj. I knew that already, but now what's the point? We can't be friends anymore, Beej. We can't see each other and after today, I won't even remember you!" Her voice faltered and she took away her hands from her face.

Tears caressed Lydia's cheek as she wept. Beetlejuice quickly rushed over to her and held her in his arms. "Lyds, it's going to be okay. There are always loopholes. Always." Beej said calmly while stroking Lydia's soft black raven hair. He felt her tears drop on his shirt and her small quivering body, but he didn't care…

Yesterday was the worst day of Beetlejuice's life. One minute, he was at his roadhouse and then the next, he was at the courthouse.

The courthouse was filled with ghouls gossiping about what is about to happen.

Judge Mental already had Lydia in the court so Beetlejuice quickly rushed over to her side.

"Beej, what did you do?" she whispered worriedly

"I don't know, Babes." Beej said nervously

"Beetlejuice!" Judge Mental said firmly that immediately hushed the courthouse.

"You have been accused of seducing 20 ghouls within 4 days. What do you plead?"

Lydia eyes went big and Beetlejuice gulped "Not guilty."

"Well, let us see if that's true." Judge Mental sneered.

He called up the 20 ghouls who were the victims and they all testified. The 20 ghouls said the same story that Beetlejuice approached them and then seduced them.

"Well are you going to change your mind, Beetle-juice?" Judge Mental pressured.

"I'm not guilty, Judge Mental." Beetlejuice said calmly.

"Then your sentence is going to be 478 years in jail and another 30 years living with the Sand,"

"WAIT!" Lydia yelled

"Is there another possible alternative instead of that? I mean to make Beej stop seducing the lady ghouls in this town, maybe he can marry someone." Lydia blurted out hysterical.

Judge Mantel looked at the human girl with such astonishment and pondered for a bit. "Lydia, I'm going to accept your alternative under ONE condition."

"What is it?"

"The condition is that you, Lydia Deetz, marry this immature perverted scum bag because you are the ONLY one who can control him."

"Babes, don't say,"

"Yes, I will marry Bj." Lydia said firmly looking at Beetlejuice straight in his eyes.

"You know what this means, Babes? It means you will lose your life just to be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I rather be married to you than anyone else, Beej."

"I'm not going to let you do this." Beetlejuice whispered harshly but tender.

"Judge Mental, I have another choice. My choice is that Lyds and I never see each other anymore and that she will forget that she ever met me." Beetlejuice gulped to swallow his sadness "Also that she keeps her confidence."

Judge Mental looked at Beetlejuice scanning his face "Why?"

"So she can keep on living and that she can actually marry the guy she wants to marry."

"And you?"

"I won't do anything because I will be regretting this choice forever on."

"Judge Mental, please don't agree with Beetle,"

"The sentence of this case will be that Beetlejuice will never see Lydia ever again and she won't remember a thing about him." Judge Mental banged his hammer and poofed the ghouls who buzzing like bees away along with the shocked Lydia.

Beetlejuice looked up at Judge Mental and studied him. "How much time?"

"You have tomorrow to be with her and then after that, she is gone." Judge Mental said softly "You really do love her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I did it because of that very reason and she doesn't love me back." Said Beetlejuice while shoving his hands into his pockets and turning his back on Judge Mental to walk away.

"How do you know that when you haven't even asked her?" asked Judge Mental and then saw Beetlejuice poof away. "Beetlejuice, she does love you. You can tell by that look in her eyes when she looks at you."…

Beetlejuice didn't notice Lydia had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked her up gently and laid her down on her bed.

Tucking her in, Lydia grasped Beetlejuice's cold hands and mumbled "Beetlejucie I know that I won't remember you the next morning, but I want you to promise that you will never forget me nor that I will forget you. If I leave this house and come back, I want you to remind me of the good times we had because, Beej, you are my other half of my soul."

Lydia let her grip go and went back to sleep and Beetlejuice looked at her strangely "I promise Lydia. I promise."

He tucked her in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips and looked at the clock. "_12:00 a.m."_ Beetlejuice started to look around the room that was filled with pictures of Neitherworld that began to disappear being replaced by pictures of bats. Then he saw a piece of paper sticking of Lydia's drawer and he snatched it. He saw it had Lydia's small neat handwriting on it and read it:

_December 13,1999_

_We may not be able to see each other, But we still have the key, We may have the door closed, But we still can see through the peephole, No matter how hard it was to get here, My feelings for you will never go away, so hopefully you can sing me a lullaby so I can remember this time of my life._

_Because it's not over, I want to have another chance, But it's not over, Why did it end like this…._

_You were all I ever wanted, All I ever needed, The other part of my soul, But you went out of my grasp, So now I'm incomplete.~_

_I can't stop thinking about him. I don't want to forget him. I love him._

_ ~Lydia Deetz_

Beetlejuice looked up from the note to notice he wasn't in Lydia's room anymore and that he was in the courthouse with Judge Mantel only.

"I want to go back." Beetlejuice stated

"You can't." Judge Mental replied

"I promised her."

"I know."

"I love her."

"I know."

"I need her. She even said I am her other part of her soul." Beetlejuice said breaking down.

He felled down to his knees and started crying for the first time in many years.

_**That was the end of this chapter. Hopefully, it was good. ^_^ Please leave a review and thank you reading. I'm hoping I can update really soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Rememberence

**Reader's Note**-This is my first story so please be easy on me. I do not own the characters Beetlejuice, Lydia; Judge Mantel, and the rest of the characters in Beetlejuice cartoon and movie. This is based on both cartoon and the movie of Beetlejuice. Principal James and Ari is my character :D

_**Chapter 2**_

Judge Mantel was shocked by Beetlejuice tears. He got off the seat with hesitation, but then rushed to comfort Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice start to speak through sobs "How long….until… the contract is ov….er?" Judge Mantel stopped on his tracks.

He was an arm's length away from Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice recollected himself quickly. "How long until the contract is over?" Beetlejuice said with anger rising in his voice "How long much time until I see Lyds again, Judge Mantel?" He stood up and walked towards Judge Mantel with an evil look in his eyes.

"Quit it, Beej." Beetlejuice turned around in hope it was Lydia except it was Juno and her usual stench of cigarettes. "What do you want?" Beetlejuice growled. "This isn't about that. This is about the contract. Judge Mantel, will you please leave us alone?"

Judge Mantel, not trusting his voice, simply nodded and disappeared. "Is that what Lydia called you?" Juno asked curious "What?" Beetlejuice said confused "Don't play dumb with me. Your file just keeps getting bigger and bigger and then once this," Juno said shaking a piece of paper in her hand "Came in I thought it was a lie."

Beetlejuice looked away and Juno chuckled. "I guess it isn't. Love is such a mysterious thing and out of all the possibilities you had in this world, you chose Lydia Deetz. A human girl who is out of boundaries and has a pure soul. You're very selfish, Beej." Juno mimicked Lydia's voice on his nickname.

Beetlejuice heart was beginning to break along with his control. "Shut up, Juno. You don't know anything. Just because an old hag like you hasn't been in love, that doesn't mean you can ruin everyone else's chance." "Don't you dare call me that."

"What just because I failed to fulfill everyone's dreams especially yours doesn't mean that you have to castrate me. Just because you're my grandmother doesn't mean shit." Juno eyes widened at the remark and threw the piece of paper at him "I don't give a bloody hell about that. You have six years to get your fucking shit together." Juno spat and went away. Beetlejuice grabbed the piece of paper as the last piece of hope he had….

_**Six years later...Graduation day…**_

"Lydia Deetz." Called Principal James, Lydia automatically walked across the stage and grabbed her fake certificate and shook hands with the school's staff. Finally Lydia sat down on her chair only to hear the ceremony was over. She quickly got up and dashed on her way home. No one had come. Everyone was busy except for Adam and Barbara, who couldn't leave the house under circumstances.

Then she bumped into someone. "Oof." Grunted the stranger. Lydia looked down to her feet and shyly said "I'm sorry I bumped into you. Please forgive me." "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't apologize to someone like me." Lydia looked up to examine the curious guy. He was tall, blue eyes, black hair, had some muscle, but not too much to seem beefy. His skin was like the color of caramel and a dazzling smile that could blind any girl.

"Well, if it isn't Lydia Deetz?" Claire said in a mocking tone walking over to where Lydia is. "Come on, Ari, let's leave this skank alone." "She is not a skank, Claire. You want to know why?" Ari said annoyed. Lydia looked at him strangely excepting him to say something worse to her. "Yes, I want to know why." Claire said rolling her eyes. "It is because you're a slut, Claire. Lydia is my future beautiful girlfriend."

"What?" Lydia and Claire exclaimed in unison. "UGH! I will like so totally get you skank! Just watch your back because I will make sure you suffer." Claire hissed and stormed off to be with her little group of friends. "So.." Ari started "I got to go. My parents are waiting at home for me. Bye…uhhhhh…" "Ari." "Oh.. Bye Air." Lydia shouted because she was already running off. "It's Ari!" Ari shouted back cheerfully.

Lydia couldn't hear him already and didn't want to go home. So she decided to take the long way home. The long way home was through the dark alleys which always suited Lydia. Lydia started to walk into the first long alley and began humming her own tune.

After a few seconds, she started singing quietly "Rain drops start to fall. My heart begins to crack. Something isn't right. Something is way off. Maybe it's just me or Maybe it's the world. Who had caused me to lose the one I love." Lydia sang the last verse and stopped singing. Surely, she didn't just sing that. Lydia was never in love with someone. Never before or that she could remember.

The wind suddenly started to pick up in the alley and Lydia wrapped her arms around herself. "Lyds.." the wind said while caressing her cheek and blowing through her hair softly. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she immediately stiffened. She slowly turned around and met…

"Hey." "Oh my.. gosh," Lydia exclaimed putting a hand over her heart in relief "I thought you were someone else, Air." "It's Ari and who did you think I was?" "I thought you were someone named Be..I thought you were Beck. Ai..Ari." "Ahh, you got it right." Ari said cheerfully, Lydia blushed a little by his smile. "So this is how you go home? By taking alleys and singing like an angel."

"You heard me sing?" Lydia said wide eyed and worried. "Yes that's how I found you. Don't even say you sound horrible because you don't. I mean I'm lucky. I bumped into you and figured out you are a beautiful person inside and out and that you sing amazing." Lydia's face began to turn red and she looked down on her feet.

"And you even look cute when you're blushing." Ari said smiling a million dollar smile. "Bonus." Lydia began laughing and then somehow tripped over herself and fell into Ari's arms. "Uh.. I'm sorry." Lydia said blushing and looking up. Ari looked at her eyes and started getting closer. "I'm not." Ari said and reeled in for a kiss. Lydia was surprised, but she actually kind of liked it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him back. "Good thing because I wasn't sorry too." Lydia murmured. She felt his tongue started to taste her lips and that's when she pulled away. "Was I going to fast?" Ari said worried. "We both were. I'm sorry, but I really got to go." "I will walk you home." "No." "Aww, come on. Please!" Ari begged and put on his puppy face. "Fine. Only because you really did look like a puppy." Lydia said walking away while Ari was following behind her…

"Are you serious?" Beetlejuice thought. He was close until that guy, face sucking guy, who kissed Lydia, who distracted her. She was close to remembering. He looked at his hand and remembered how Lydia's skin felt. Her cheek was so soft and the way she looked now. "She really was a good choice," Beetlejuice thought "Perfect curves, Long raven black hair, Wide dark brown eyes, heart shaped lips, small delicate hands.." Beej went on with the list until he looked up at the sky. It was evening and he didn't have much time left. Beetlejuice sighed "Babes, don't fall for that guy. He smells like trouble." He shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking…

Lydia was dancing non-stop around the dining table. "Barbara, he is amazing. Simply amazing. He has the most dazzling smile and clear ocean eyes. His hair, his black luscious hair, is natural and his muscle," Adam cleared his throat "Well doesn't the weather seem lovely today?" he asked uncomfortably trying to change the subject. "It is. It was hot at first, but then in the alley, this breeze came by and it felt like it whispered something like," Lydia said pondering for a bit "Lyds. Yeah that's what it said and it felt like it caressed my cheek. It was weird, but it cooled me down a lot." Adam and Barbara quickly exchanged glances at this comment. "Oh look at the time, Lydia, I know your eighteen, but you still need your sleep. So off you go." Barbara said rather quickly "But I still want to tell you about Ari." Lydia complained "Tell us tomorrow, Sweetie. We will be all ears tomorrow, but we need our sleep too." "Okay, Barbara. Goodnight." Lydia said kissing the Maitland couple on the cheek and going upstairs to her bedroom…

"Do you think," Barbara asked nervously "No, it can't be. The contract _he_ made was forever." Adam said calmly. "Juno." Barbara said firmly. In a instant, Juno showed up with a cigarette in her hand. "The contract was over yesterday." "What?" Barbara and Adam exclaimed "Though Lydia has forgotten about _him_. She can still remember him with some help. If you don't want that, then protect her." "He won't try to remind her, will he?" Adam asked "If Barbara forgot you and you had to wait six years to remind her, would you?" "That doesn't answer my," "Think about it. For now I got to go. Important meeting. Bye." Juno left leaving her stench around.

"I don't get it." Adam said pacing around. Barbara looked at him with mixed feelings. Feelings like nervousness, anger, sadness, happiness, and hopelessness. Adam stopped pacing and looked at her. "What's wrong, darling?" "If I forgot about you and you had to wait six painful years, knowing I forgot, to remind me of what we had, would you do it?" Barbara mumbled "Yes, of course. I would." Barbara's eyes started to water. "Then if Lydia forgot about him and he had to wait," Barbara's voice cracked "He would remind her. So he," Adam finished it off and Barbara nodded. "We need to tell Delia."…

Lydia wasn't going to sleep after what a day she had. She was still daydreaming about the kiss. She wouldn't tell anyone in the world about. Lydia got on her bad and sat cross legged deciding she should write in her journal. She opened her nightstand drawer only to find it jammed. "Stupid piece of shit." She murmured. She kept tugging though till it gave way. Lydia looked inside her drawer that had nothing inside except for a piece of note. The note had scrawny handwriting, but Lydia was curious so she read it.

_I promised I would never forget you._

_I promised that if you forgot me, I will remind you of the good times we had._

_You said I was the other part of your soul. Do you now remember?_

_We may not be able to see each other, But we still have the key, We may have the door closed, But we still can see through the peephole, No matter how hard it was to get here, My feelings for you will never go away, so hopefully you can sing me a lullaby so I can remember this time of my life._

_I promised and I'm keeping it till you remember and till you can choose knowing of what you have and what you had._

_-Beej or Bj_

Lydia reread the note once and then ten times more. Every single time she reread it, she remembered a little piece of memory. Seeing a body with a black and white striped jacket and pants. Remembering piercing green eyes that could make anyone melt. Seeing a skeleton with a judge hammer thing and a judge's wig and seeing…

"LYDIA!" Delia came bursting through the door frantically looking for her. She found Lydia sitting on her bed frozen and eyes rimmed with tears. "When were you going to tell me, Delia?" Lydia said rising from the bed and planting her feet right in front of her "When were you going to tell me about HIM? How we were close friends and more? How I fuckin' love him? WHEN?" "Don't dare raise your voice at me? I was saving you from that thing. I was." "Trying to be a mother? And that thing has a name."

"Yeah, Dels. I have a name." "Yeah, exactly. His name…" Lydia stopped and looked behind her. "Hey Babes. How ya doing?" Beetlejuice said grinning ear to ear…

I just had to end it there. This took me a long time to get around since I'm lazy. Anyways, Please leave a review that can be a comment or constructive comment on how to make my story better. Thanks a bunch!


	3. Chapter 3: Problems

**Reader's Note**-This is my first story so please be easy on me. I do not own the characters Beetlejuice, Lydia; Judge Mental, and the rest of the characters in Beetlejuice cartoon and movie. This is based on both cartoon and the movie of Beetlejuice. Ari is my character :D So sorry it took so long to update my excuse is that my little cousin's were visiting for the Whole two week break…x3 Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Lydia slowly took him in. She looked at him from his toes to his highest standing up hair. He had taken a shower to wash away the entire mold he had grown over the years.

His hair was a luscious light blond almost platinum like. His eyes, still twinkling from Lydia remembering him, were a misty green that fogged up Lydia's mind. His Cheshire grin had always made Lydia turn into marshmallows and she noticed he had lost a lot of weight.

"Beej," Lydia said almost whispering it lovingly. "YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Delia yelled on top of her lungs while pushing Lydia behind her and using her own body as a shield. "Like hell I will." Beetlejuice said smirking in Delia face. Delia got a crazy look in her eyes and started to reach for Beetlejuice's neck "Lydia! RUN NOW!" Delia ordered pushing Lydia out of her own room. Lydia suddenly woke up from her trance and realized what was happening.

"NO! STOP IT DELIA!" Lydia said rushing back into her room. She came too late. Beetlejuice already had lifted Delia in mid air with the snap of his fingers. "Beej! Let her go." Lydia said through her teeth. She gracefully, with anger presenting itself in her every step, puts one foot in front of the other slowly.

Soon she was face to face with Beetlejuice. "Bj, I said let Delia go." Lydia said harshly. Beetlejuice analyzed Lydia for awhile. "Whatever you say Babes." Beetlejuice casually said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and Delia was dropped faced down on Lydia's floor. "Lydia..stay away…from him." Delia gasped softly. "DELIA! What happened to you?" Barbara asked quickly entering the room and fell down to her knees to turn Delia on her back. She looked around and saw Lydia and _that thing _staring at each other with daggers and hints of sadness in their eyes as if they were talking non-verbally.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" Barbara shouted. "Aw bloody hell." Beetlejuice cursed then disappeared. Lydia turned around with tears pouring down her cheeks. Her vision was getting blurred, but she could still see Barbara clearly. "Barbara, why did you do it?" Lydia asked almost choking on the question.

"You looked like you were about to kill him." "We were talking, Barbara. Telepathically." Mumbled Lydia "Sweetie, I'm sorry." "You should take Delia in her room she seems exhausted." Barbara glanced down at Delia who had fallen asleep. "I think I should too." Barbara said getting up from her knees and grabbed Delia gently, but strongly by her wrists and started to drag her away.

She stopped suddenly halfway through the doorway and glanced at Lydia. "Lydia, if you need to talk. I'm always around. Also,… It's your decision to call him back. I hate him with my guts for what he tried to do, but for you..I, well, will deal with him." Barbara said softly. "Thanks Mom." Lydia said.

Barbara stared at Lydia with confusion and awe in her eyes for a moment and then continued dragging Delia away. Lydia softly closed the door to her room and then went to sit on her bed. She finally remembered Beetlejuice, but only to be told that he is going to be gone soon.

"Beetlejuice." Lydia whispered. She wiped away the tears from her cheeks "Beetlejuice." "_One more time, Babes."_ Lydia grinned at her nickname "Beetlejuice." "_It's show time."_ Only his green eyes and Cheshire grin showed.

"Beej, stop playing around." Lydia giggled. His whole body then appeared. He was floating about one inch from Lydia's bed. "Beej, so what were you saying before you got poofed back?" Lydia asked. Beetlejuice's smile went away along with the twinkle in his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, Lyds." "But.." "No." "Beej." Lydia said in a threatening voice.

"Lyds." Beetlejuice said in the same tone "Beej." "No." "Please! Bj, I promise I won't," "Won't what?" "I won't get mad at you anymore. I will make sure that no one sends you away anymore." "Like that will help." Beetlejuice said rolling his eyes. "Beej, please! PLEASE TELL ME!" Lydia said worriedly. Her big dark eyes widened and Beetlejuice felt a tug at his heart. "Bj, just please,"

"I'm dying, Lydia." Beetlejuice faintly whispered while averting his eyes to look at Lydia's bed comforter.

_**Twist in plot! I didn't really think of that, but it seems like my mind is finally working again. I will like to thank the people who left a review. Thanks a bunch! No, seriously. THANKS A BUNCH! So hopefully, I can write faster if time permits. Please a leave a review on how I can make this better (grammar wise and spelling wise or whatever you will like to think of.) Thank you for reading! **__**:3**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Twist in the Story

**Reader's Note**-This is my first story so please be easy on me. I do not own the characters Beetlejuice, Lydia; Judge Mental, and the rest of the characters in Beetlejuice cartoon and movie. This is based on both cartoon and the movie of Beetlejuice. Ari is my character :D I know this took forever to get on, but my New Year's Resolution is to finish all my stories I had on my account which I still haven't. So I'm starting with finishing this one. Enjoy! x3

_**WARNING NOTICE: THERE IS SOME MINOR (let me stress this word) TOUCHING! well major touching.. but they don't go into...the big S word...**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Lydia big eyes got wider at the remark. "Are..you serious?"

"Well.."

"How?"

Beetlejuice let out a fake weak cough. "Well, every time someone sends me back, I get weaker. Also, I'm more than 100 years old. I lost count at 265 years. So I guess I'm reaching my limit."  
"But," Lydia mumbled "You're the ghost with the most."

Beetlejuice chuckled at the phrase. "Of course I still am!"

"You can't die Beej. What if I forget you?"

"You already did. For six whole years."

"No after you die."

Beetlejuice paused to think about a solution. "Well then, keep me in your mind then, Lyds."

"Bj that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" Beetlejuice asked confused and observed Lydia. Lydia blushed and looked anywhere, but Beetlejuice eyes.

"I mean….I want..So I don't.." Lydia mumbled softly.

Beetlejuice stopped floating in mid-air and inched forward to her to hear what she was trying to say. "Babes, look at me and just tell me."

Lydia looked into his eyes and then closed the space between them by kissing him on the lips. Beetlejuice was stunned, but then he began to kiss her back. Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck while Beetlejuice hands were on her back. Beetlejuice then moved his lips to her neck and Lydia whispered in his ear. "This is what I want."

Beetlejuice stopped kissing her. "Lydia are you sure?" Lydia opened her eyes and looked at Beetlejuice. "What's wrong?" "Are you sure?" "Yes of course, Beetlejuice."

Beetlejuice analyzed her and then leaned in to kiss her urgent lips. Lydia hands started to unbutton his shirt while Beetlejuice was lifting up her shirt. Lydia felled to her back with Beetlejuice hovering on top of her.

He had managed to take off her shirt and stopped kissing her to take her in. Lydia was a C cup and Beetlejuice was ogling them.

"Beej, I lo-" Lydia got cut off from a knocking her bedroom door. "Yes?" Lydia said clearly annoyed. "It's me, Ari. Can I come in?"

"Um, sure. Just hold on a second." Lydia replied putting her shirt back on. Beetlejuice put on his shirt, went to sit on the corner of Lydia's bed, and was prepared for anything. "Lyds, I don't like this guy. Don't answer the door for him." Beetlejuice whispered. "Why not?" Lydia asked clearly amused. "He's not good, Lydia." Beetlejuice said seriously. Lydia gave him a smirk and open the door only to see Ari with a knife in his hand.

"I don't like waiting, Lydia. Also, I don't like cheaters." Ari said leaning against the doorframe and leaving no exit. He glanced at Lydia and to Beetlejuice. "Oops, did I interrupt something?" Ari asked in a fake innocent. Lydia backed up into Beetlejuice with terror filling her eyes. "Yepp, you did. So if you don't mind," Beetlejuice said annoyed. Ari's blue eyes started to go darker along with Lydia's room.

"What's happening?" Lydia asked terrified. Beetlejuice wrapped his arms around her and mumbled into her hair. "We are going to a different place. Ari is a poltergeist like me except younger. He is trying to make you his wife so you can have his kid." Soon they arrived at a room that the walls were made of cement bricks. "Lydia, why don't you come over here by me?" Ari asked sitting on a throne with a smaller throne next to him. He was at least 10 feet away.

"You can be my beautiful wife. The one and only wife." Ari said coldly.

"No." Lydia replied burying her face into Beetlejuice's chest.

"Very well then." Ari said with his eyes turning to a deep blue. He raised his finger and Lydia started to get pulled out from Beetlejuice's embrace. "Beej! Don't let go!" Lydia said holding onto his body. "I won't, Babes." Beetlejuice said in a reassuring and strained voice.

"Aww, cute, but you're mine!" Ari chuckled raising his whole hand which ripped Lydia out from Beetlejuice's embrace and made her sat down on the small throne. "LYDIA!" Beetlejuice yelled. "Ari, if you lay one finger on her-" "Blah, blah, blah. What are you going to do? You are running out of juice, Beetlejuice." Ari said slurring Beej's name.

"Also, if you do win this fight, you'll just die afterwards. That's why you don't fight anymore, right Beej?" Ari taunted twirling the kitchen knife in his hand. Lydia stared out at Beetlejuice finally letting his words of him dying soon sink in.

"You're really dying, Beej." Lydia whispered to herself.

"NO! NO! BEEJ, DON'T FIGHT FOR ME! I WANT YOU TO LIVE! I WANT YOU-" Lydia yelled with tears streaming down her cheek.

"BE QUIET!" Ari screamed at her and got the knife under her neck. "If you say one more word, I will slice your pretty little neck. I can have you either dead or alive. Though I prefer you living, Lydia." Ari threatened.

Beetlejuice had quickly gotten behind Ari and grabbed him from his collar taking him away from Lydia. He threw him to the other wall with his strength. "Don't you ever talk to Lydia like that."

Ari got up and straighten himself. "I will talk to my future wife anyway I want to." Ari said smirking. Beetlejuice quickly transported and reached where Ari was in 1 second. He slammed his fist into Ari's face. Ari collapsed in pain and fell to the ground. "I'm still the ghost with the most, Ari. Don't forget that." Beetlejuice spat out while kicking Ari hard in the face.

Beetlejuice turned his back on Ari and started walking towards Lydia who was shedding tears of joy. "Lyds." Beetlejuice said when he was one step away from her. Suddenly, he felt something slice through into his ribcage. "Don't ever turn your back on enemies unless you know they are dead." Ari whispered harshly into Beetlejuice's ear.

"BEETLEJUICE!" Lydia screamed.

"Don't worry, Babes. I'm alright." Beetlejuice said with his voice disappearing as he fell to the hard damp ground. _"I love you, Lydia."_ Beetlejuice thought in his head before everything went black.

_**Yes, I know. It has been a while since I've updated. I won't say my excuses. I'm guilty. :T Anyways, Please leave a review! Thanks a bunch to the people who did leave a review! I mean it! :3 THANK YOU FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**__** 3**_


	5. Extra: Special

_**Since Chapter 5 is going to take forever… Here is a special to keep you happy since I love y'all. :3**_

Extra

"Lyds! Wake up; it's time to go to school!" Beetlejuice yelled, floating besides Lydia's sleeping body. Lydia shot up and immediately started to gather her clothes to change.

"YOU COULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP EARLIER, BEEJ!" Lydia yelled, slamming her bathroom door. Beetlejuice smirked at her morning rush. "I could have." Beetlejuice taunted "Though it wouldn't be much fun to do so."

Lydia stormed out her bathroom and gave Beetlejuice her death glare. Lydia's raven black hair was poofy and had huge noticeable knots in it. "Going to school like that, Babe?" Beetlejuice asked, gesturing to her hair. Lydia turned to look in her mirror and screamed, rushing back to her restroom.

"I look like crap!" Lydia shrieked, pulling a brush through her hair. "Yeah and you only have 10 minutes left until the bus can get here." Beetlejuice chimed in.

"You already sound like a dying squirrel inside of a garbage disposal. Do you want to be in a garbage disposal now so you can actually be one?" Lydia threatened, dashing out of her restroom to pull on her clunky black uniform shoes.

"I'm already dead, Lyds." Beetlejuice pointed out, still floating on the unmade bed.

"Ugh! Impossible! I got to go! I don't have time for this!" Lydia screamed in impatience.

"Eww.. Lydia, your breath stinks more than mine. I eat bugs too!" Beetlejuice used his hand as a fan to 'push' the bad breath air away. Lydia blushed a scarlet red and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She gurgled and quickly spat out her mouthwash. She ran downstairs and picked up her school bag, sprinting to her bike. "Oh Lyida!" Beetlejuice sang in a high pitched voice. "You forgot your morning kiss!"

"I DON'T WANT A MORNING KISS FROM YOU!" Lydia yelled, pedaling at full speed to her school.

Lydia got to her school, panting. "I'm here." Lydia whispered. She looked around and saw no one was there.

Lydia sat down on a bench, glancing at her watch. "Its 8:30 a.m. already, why isn't anyone here?" She pondered.

Her brain finally connected the dots of the idea. "BEETLEJUICE!" Lydia shrieked into the air. Lydia raced back to her house, slamming her bike into the side of the brick wall once she got home.

She yanked the front door open, slamming it behind her, to stomp up to her room. "You little sleazy, stupid, lazy douche bag!" Lydia screamed, entering her room with a dark aura surrounding her.

"You!" She pointed to Beetlejuice.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Beetlejuice asked, faking his innocence.

"I've already graduated and it's freakin' summer!" Lydia yelled.

"Yeah I know and so?" Beetlejuice smirked.

"YOU WOKE ME UP FOR NOTHING!" Lydia yelled, attacking Beetlejuice with a pillow.

"Ow! You're hurting me, Lyds."

"Say you're sorry!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, I'm sorry!" Beetlejuice quickly replied. Lydia stopped hitting him with the pillow.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes I'm being serious." Beetlejuice pouted.

"Okay. Well then I'm going back to," Lydia yawned, not finishing her sentence since she went into a deep sleep. Beetlejuice sighed "Oh Lydia, you are adorable." He tucked her in, under her blankets. Beetlejuice then poofed her into her pajama's, snapped his fingers to turn off the lights in the room.

"Good night, Lydia." Beetlejuice whispered, giving Lydia a kiss on her lips.

"Good night, Hubby." Lydia mumbled, probably dreaming. Beetlejuice smiled at Lydia's remark. "Hubby, huh? I never thought of getting married, but with you, I will be fine with that." Beetlejuice brushed a strand of Lydia's hair off her pale face.

"I love you, Lyds."

_**Okay! Whew! That was quick! Sorry so short but I can't make it a whole chapter! And this kind of foreshadowed some events :3 so…. –clears throat- Thank you!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Decisions

_**Reader's note- **_**OKAY! I officially **_**L-O-V-E**_** all the people who added me to favorite author/story and left a review! Thank you for all the support! No, seriously. ****Anyways I got around this because I got at my amazing yet annoying (to the point where you want to strangle him) boyfriend. :3 You should thank him for getting me enough to type my chapter. :3**** Okay enough chitter chatter. **_**Judge Mental is not my character along with Beetlejuice and Lydia. Ari is my character.**_

_**Warning- This chapter contains actions that don't make sense. Example: Ari dusting his hands while his hands are covered in fresh blood. Please don't raise questions. Ari is just weird like that. :3**_

Chapter 5-

Lydia's mouth dropped as soon as Beetlejuice fell. Tears hit her lap as Lydia withheld her sobs. Her lip quivered in despair, sadness, and anger. Her raven black hair curtained her face so Ari couldn't see her tears. So he couldn't know that her hope disappeared when Beetlejuice stopped moving and was a lifeless corpse.

"Haha. You call yourself the ghost with the most? What a joke!" Ari laughed madly. He stepped over Beetlejuice as if he was worthless road kill.

"Ugh," Ari grunted in disgust as he tried to wipe the blood off his hand, only to spread it more. "I got dirty before our wedding. Don't you think that is horrible, my beautiful Lydia?" Ari asked, tucking one side of Lydia's hair behind her ear to caress her cheek, leaving a trail of Beetlejuice's blood.

Lydia winced at the gestured. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." Lydia said under her breath quickly, staring hard at the corpse that laid more than two inches from her. Her eyes searched for movement, but there wasn't any.

Ari grabbed her chin roughly, turning her face to face him. "Answer my question, Lydia." Ari hissed.

Lydia stared into his eyes through her red rimmed puffy ones. "I have a choice of answering a question. It's called freedom of will." Lydia spat.

Ari slapped her. "Don't speak to me like that ever again." Ari threatened, letting go of Lydia's chin and pulling his chair to be in front of her.

Lydia chuckled. She really was tired of being tossed into the group of helpless girls. "I can speak to you however I fucking want to." Lydia replied giving Ari a look that would kill anyone.

"If you want me so badly so you can use for your kid, you wouldn't want to treat me like that."

"Well, I can treat you however I want to, Lydia." Ari smirked. "Don't forget about your position right now."

"Oh, I'm very well aware of my position." Lydia smirked back.

Ari gave her a cold stare, wondering how Lydia could be so confident.

"I have something to say, Ari." Lydia said in a calm tone.

"What is it?" Ari asked, impatience stinging every word.

"The thing is," Lydia inhaled deeply "JUNO!"

In an instance, a smoke surrounded them. Lydia could only make out grunts and groans. Once the smoke disappeared, Lydia saw Ari bounded by chains with two dead football guys restraining him even further. Juno had moved the chair and was kneeling in front of Beetlejuice, back facing Lydia.

Lydia moved her arms and legs, noticing she was free to move. Lydia quickly ran to Juno's side. "I never thought he would go this far." Juno sobbed into her hands.

"Juno, why are you crying?" Lydia asked, confused and rather bluntly.

"Lydia, Beetlejuice was my grandson. I wish he wasn't, but what a horrible wish that is." Juno said through heart wrenching sobs. "Juno," Lydia tried to gulp down the growing lump of sadness in her throat. "Is there anything I can do to save him?"

"I need him, Juno." Lydia pleaded, her brown eyes begging.

Juno stared at Lydia, surprised. "Lydia," Juno paused "Are you sure?"

"Yes! What do I have to do?" Lydia asked, impatience spreading through her whole body.

"You have to get married to him, but before that, you have to find his soul in the Lost Souls."

"In there?" Lydia asked, frightened.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Lydia." Juno said, her tears were finally stopping.

"I will do it, Juno." Lydia said, determined.

"Why though? Why would you do something like risking your life for Beetlejuice?" Juno asked, her eyes watering again.

"It's because I love him. I realized that whenever he put that note in my nightstand. Whenever I got my memories back, I realized I loved him. Even when I didn't have my memories, I felt there was a part of me missing." Lydia said, truthfully.

Her hand caressed Beetlejuice's cold cheek. "I'm going to get you back, Beetlejuice."

"HA! YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS IN THERE, JUNO! YOU KNOW WHOEVER WHEN IN THAT HORRID PLACE NEVER CAME BACK OUT! YOU KNOW!" Ari screamed as a manic.

One of the dead football players punched Ari in the gut, Ari immediately became silent. "Juno, is that true?" Lydia asked, staring at Juno.

Juno couldn't meet Lydia's questioning eyes. "Yes." Juno said, barely audible. "No one ever came out of there. That's why, Lydia, I asked if you were sure about saving Beetlejuice's soul. If you're determined to find his soul and bring it back to his body. Are you still sure, Lydia? I know it's a harsh circumstance to undergo, but it is al-" Lydia embraced Juno tightly, squeezing the breath out of her.

"I love him, Juno. He is my other part of my soul. Therefore, I would be incomplete if I didn't do it." Lydia whispered into the air besides Juno. Lydia pulled away, only to continue holding Juno shoulders in a firm and gentle grip. "You're going to be my grandmother in law, okay?" Lydia stated, lovingly, smiling a crooked, cute smile.

Juno began to cry tears of joy. "Okay, we must go." Juno said, finally collecting herself. Juno somehow managed to teleport everyone in the room, including Beetlejuice's body to the entrance of the Lost Souls.

Ari smirked "Good luck, Lydia. Have fun getting lost and corrupted as them." The football guy, on Ari's left side, punched him square on the nose. "That's my boss granddaughter in law. Don't ever talk to her like that again." He threatened. Ari's nose was profusely bleeding. "This will take a while to heal." Ari mumbled, angrily to himself.

Juno inhaled deeply, turning to Lydia. "Ready?" Juno asked, worry in her voice, even though she already had another cigarette in her mouth. She took out a black skull shaped key and stuck it into the doorknob, not turning.

Lydia threw a glance at Beetlejuice's body, feeling her heart pang in pain. She looked into Juno's emotion filled eyes again.

"I'm ready." Lydia stated. Juno turned the key and quickly, but gently shoved Lydia inside the Lost Souls. Juno closed the door, locking it again, and looked through the glass.

She put her hand against the cool glass, whispering "Please, Lydia. Please save him and come back. Please." Juno put her back against the door only to slide down to sit on the tiled floor.

Juno closed her eyes, taking a long drag of her cigarette. "Why does it have to be like this?"


	7. Chapter 6: The Abyss

_**A/N: Lydia, Beetlejuice, Juno, and Judge Mental are not my characters. This is a cartoon and movie mixed in story. Allen is my character along with Ari. Please enjoy reading and leave a review.**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains some mild (okay maybe extreme depends on how you look at it) violent terms.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Lydia looked around in the abyss, aimlessly wandering. She looked around for any sight of a striped jacket, only to have paparazzi of lost souls surround her.

"Save me, Lydia." The lost souls whispered. Lydia simply ignored them, calling out to Beetlejuice. "Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!" Lydia yelled, hopelessly.

Souls screeched at the sound of his name, clawing Lydia.

"Get off me! Get off!" Lydia shrieked running and waving her arms aimlessly. She somehow found a cave and went inside of it. Her clothes were shredded; blood was coming from gashes that the souls made. Lydia got into fetal position. "I'm never going to find him." She sobbed. Eyes closed, she felt warmth and a hand tugging her. Lydia stood up, letting the hand lead her.

"Open your eyes." A voice whispered softly to her. The hand's grasp disappeared and Lydia opened her eyes. She was in a meadow that had beautiful green grass and a twinkling blue lake. The trees eagerly greeted each other and the wind created ripples on the grass like a tide. Lydia, mouth agape, gazed at the scene.

"Lydia." Someone whispered gently. Lydia turned around and saw a tall, lean guy who had misty green eyes with almost platinum hair, with a striped suit. "What are you dreaming about, love?" He asked, stroking her cheek.

"Beetlejuice?" Lydia asked, her world had turned blurry with only this guy in focus. "Beetlejuice? Why I never heard of such a name! Such an unusual name! These daydreams of yours, darlin', are getting to you." The guy exclaimed.

Lydia stared at the guy. This was not Beetlejuice, but he looks like him. She would have to play along to see who this really was. "Yes, my daydreams are a danger to my health and I. However, I am hungry and look at what a mess I am." Lydia rubbed her stomach who was fully agreeing with her that she was, indeed, hungry.

"Lydia darlin', are you feeling well? You are as spiffy and clean as ever. You don't even have a piece of dirt on you." The look-a-like asked, putting his hand on her forehead. "No fever."

Lydia looked down on herself. She wasn't wearing her shredded clothes and the gashes were gone. She was wearing a loose, but still framed her body, dress that reached her knees. It was strapless with lace on the waist area. A floral print decorated the bottom while the top was white. Her shoes were black flats.

"Let's go inside, Lydia." The guy grabbed her left hand and gently led her inside a light blue two story house. Lydia looked down on their attached hand to notice a diamond staring at her on her ring finger. "Married?" Lydia asked, confused. She was sitting in a comfortable chair while the guy had just come in with tea.

"Yes we are married. Lydia did you ha-"

"How do you know my name?" Lydia asked. The guy, calmly, out the tray of tea down on the coffee table. "Lydia darlin'."

"Stop calling me Lydia darlin'!" Lydia yelled. "I need to find Beetlejuice! I can't be playing these games!" Lydia got up from her seat, trying to push her way through the guy. "Let me go! Let me go!" Lydia shrieked, stomping on his feet.

The guy laughed manically. The house began to melt. The meadow was being erased. "I can't let you go Lydia." The guy said through his laughs. Lydia screamed as the floor beneath her disappeared only to be replaced by a stage.

The guy was in front of her. "Who are you?" "Why Lydia, I'm your beloved Beetlejuice." The guy teased. "No you're not! Who are you? ANSWER ME!" Lydia's voice volume increased on every word.

"You win. My name is Allen." The Beetlejuice image dissolved into a guy who had brown hair with gray eyes, tall, lean, and who was a tuxedo. His nose was slightly on the sort of pointy and not side, but he had full lips.

"What do you want from me?" Lydia demanded, stepping forward to glare him.

"You see, Lydia darlin', I need a pure soul to escape this horrid place. I need to be married to a pure soul or simply eat it."

Lydia took a few steps back, but Allen grabbed her arm. "Such a smart girl. I guess you already figured out who the pure soul is." Allen taunted. He pulled her close to him, her body crushed into his. "Being my wife would be easier than eating you because then I have to properly gut you." He hissed into Lydia's ear. "Be my wife, Lydia." Allen pushed Lydia back, still holding onto her arm, and stroked her cheek.

"Be my wife, Lydia darlin'. We can be happy together. Live a good life, be married, and even have kids." Lydia began to blush and looked down at her clothes. She still had her dress and flats on. "I gave you the dress and shoes since you were wearing a poor excuse of clothes. I healed your wounds too." Allen stated. "So what do you say Lydia?"

"No." Lydia replied, mono tone. "No because I love Beetlejuice. He is my one. Also, I bet you're here for a very good reason. What is that reason, Allen?" Lydia probed, snatching her arm back and moving backwards.

"Lydia, you are making a bad decision." Allen warned. "One last chance, Lydia, be my wife."

"That isn't really asking. It's demanding. No matter what I still say no. If I'm a pure soul that means I can stop you." Lydia stated.

"You will stop me, but how would you ever know how to get to," Allen moved his hands and right in front of Lydia, there was a look in portal. Inside the portal was Beetlejuice on his back sleeping.

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia screamed, about to put her hand in the portal only to have disappear.

"To him." Allen said, finishing his sentence. "Tell me where he is." Lydia demanded. "TELL ME!" The whole place shook.

"Seeing where he is, he is in the outmost horrible place. I might as well tell you since you will never get him out of there. It's the darkest, deepest place of the Lost Souls Realm. I will create a path that you will follow and you will find him. You, by yourself, have to get him out."

"Since you are so beautiful, I have to warn you, love, those souls there are more corrupted than the ones you met. They will surely kill you, so I'll be careful if I was you." Allen snapped his fingers and Lydia was on the trail, seeing it unfold in front of her.

"Thanks Allen. I know one day, someone will free you from here."

"I hope so too, love." Allen's voice came like a breeze and Lydia quickly followed the trail.

"Beetlejuice, I'm coming." Lydia mumbled to herself.

Allen laid back into his sofa, looking into his portal. "Beetlejuice is lucky to have her, but I love someone else." He quickly added a second portal to watch a low on energy lady smoke who kept glancing behind her to see if someone was at the Lost Soul door. "My love, you are everything that I need."

* * *

_**PHEW! DONE! Okay Allen is my character! Yes ma'am/sir. Too bad he is in love with some lady ;) 'Cause then he would be my hubby. :D Anyways leave a review! Please and I love all the people who leave a review so much that I would rescue you from the Lost Souls Realm. Not like y'all would end up there though…. :3 Love ya, Cloudless :3**_


	8. Chapter 7: Lost and Found

**A/N: Soooo…. Yeah. I have been through a lot of drama and if I continue typing this Author's note, I will spill my thoughts out. I adore reviews! They make my days on gloomy and normal days so leave one. Please, I really need it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_

The sounds of terrifying screams echoed through the abyss, "Save me Lydia. Save me." Lydia quickened her pace only to be met with more souls. Some tried to attack her, but couldn't. Some begged, tried to deceive her, but Lydia only had her mind on Beetlejuice.

"Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice! Beej!" Lydia yelled, nervously as the trail began to fade. "Allen?"

"This is where I stop. He is somewhere in there. Your light as a pure soul will help you, but be careful. Your light will attract the most corrupted souls though it can destroy them."

"I thought you wanted me since I was a pu-"

"My eyes are set on only one woman, Lydia darlin'. I'm in here for a reason. What I can say is that I was the reason this place was created. Go on, Lydia. Go to your loved one." Allen's voice urged Lydia on. Lydia stood where she was, letting her eyes adjust.

"My light? How in the world do I turn it on? Is there a switch?" Lydia wondered out loud. Her eyes finally started to make out shapes of things in yet another cave. Stepping cautiously, Lydia began to look for Beetlejuice.

The crunching of dead leaves echoed through the cave. "Trees in a cave?" Lydia asked herself.

After a few minutes, Lydia saw a body lying on the ground.

"Beej?" Lydia asked, gently kicking the body. The body rose up quickly, revealing its face. Fresh wounds trailed down its cheek and forehead. The eye sockets were empty and no lips or nose was evident. Lydia stepped back, frightened.

"Who dares to kick me?" The body yelled, in a shocked, but furious tone. "YOU!" The body pointed a withered finger to Lydia. Lydia was paralyzed. This body was truly hideous. She kept letting out strangled cries and screams. The body came closer to Lydia with its decaying scent. "You dare to kick me?"

Lydia couldn't answer. Her eyes were wide in fear and horror. "I-I-I d-didn't," Lydia felt a strong hand tug her away causing her to follow whoever was practically yanking her away.

"Do you want to die so quickly?" The person asked, rather angrily.

Lydia didn't answer. The person stopped once they reached a lake and a clear sky that showed a moon. The moonlight lit the mystery person's face. Mist green eyes, platinum hair, lean, and striped suit.

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia quickly embraced him. "I thought I would nev-" Lydia got pushed away and she looked at Beetlejuice with confusion in her eyes. "What's wro-"

"Who are you? Why do you call me Beetlejuice?" He asked confusion obvious in his voice.

"Y-you don't remember?" Lydia asked, trembling. _Why doesn't he remember?,_ Lydia thought.

"Remember what?" He probed. Lydia fell to her knees, shaking her head. "No, no, no. This can't be happening." Lydia murmured to herself. The guy knelt down, "Listen whoever this Beetlejuice is; he must be important to you."

"You don't understand. You are Beetlejuice!" Lydia sobbed "You promised me you wouldn't forget me! YOU PROMISED!"

"I don't know wh-"

Lydia kissed the guy roughly, cutting off his sentence. The guy was shocked, but his memory began to come back.

Big brown eyes that held his heart, a ghost couple, a dead grandma, a two story house, Judge Mental, pranks, laughter that made his heart swell in pride, and _Lydia._

"Lydia." Beetlejuice whispered between their breaths. Lydia stopped kissing him. "Y-you remember. You remember!" Lydia exclaimed with her voice, nearly shaking down the moon.

"WHERE ARE YOU, PURE SOUL? PURE SOUL WHO KICKS THE LOST SOULS? PURE SOUL MY-" The booming, frightening voice rattled the trees and created ripples on the lake. Beetlejuice had gotten Lydia to stand up and run back to the entrance of the 'entrance' to the 'cave'.

Beetlejuice pushed Lydia behind his body. "Stay behind me, Lydia." Beetlejuice said over his shoulder. Lydia lay her hand on his shoulder, "Beej, I think I can help." She whispered.

"OOO PURE SOUL, WHERE ARE YOU?" The escalating voice chimed, getting closer and closer every second. They heard the cave began to tremble, but then it ceased.

"HERE YOU ARE!" The rotten floating body shrieked as if they have been playing Hide-n-go seek.

The body had left a few feet between. Beetlejuice and Lydia stood frozen in fear. "Get out of their face's, Aladdin. Such a horrifying thing you are." Lydia snapped her head to her right where she heard the voice.

"ALLEN!" Lydia cheered, tears of relief running down her cheeks. Beetlejuice eyed Allen, suspiciously, wondering if Lydia held any feelings for him.

"Lydia love, please go on with your Beetlejuice to the door." Allen said, stepping in between Beetlejuice and Aladdin.

Lydia tugged on Beetlejuice's hand and he didn't budge.

"O, the over looker for this world has graced me with his present. My majesty," Aladdin bowed as his voice dripped in sarcasm.

"Aladdin, my ol' friend, how have you been? Still looking for an escape?" Allen replied, cleaning his fingernails.

"Why don't you let me have this pure soul? Why are you suddenly protecting her when you wanted her for yourself?" Aladdin questioned; anger still clear in his voice.

"I do not need to explain myself to you. Now Lydia love, why are you still here? I told you to leave." Allen directed over his shoulder.

"Beetlejuice, come on! We got to go!" Lydia tugged even harder, after a few seconds, Beetlejuice finally obeyed.

Lydia ran with Beetlejuice following down the lighted path. After getting a few feet away from the rising argument, Beetlejuice finally stopped and yanked his hand out of her's.

"What's wrong, Beej?" Lydia asked worried, reaching for his arm. Beetlejuice jerked away. "What do you and that guy,"

"Allen." Lydia interjected.

"Have?" Beetlejuice asked, finishing his sentence.

Lydia let the question seek into her mind. "What do you mean by 'have'?" Lydia asked, her eyes widening. She couldn't believe Beetlejuice was asking this question.

"Did ya'll kiss? Did ya have an affair with him?" Beetlejuice asked, almost demanding.

Lydia took a few steps back as if these words were bullets. "Be-Beetlejuice, we didn't have an affair. He tried to make me his wife, but I told him I love you. He changed his mind like love was an exception for him." Lydia stated as calmly as she could. She could feel her tears rising.

Beetlejuice shook his head "You didn't answer my first question. Did ya'll kiss?" Beetlejuice repeated.

"We didn't kiss. Beej, why are you asking me these questions?" Lydia asked, biting her bottom lip.

Beetlejuice didn't answer. He didn't want Lydia to know he was jealous like when she was hanging out with Prince Vincent. This was even worse though. Allen looked better than Beetlejuice, but so did Ari.

Ari had gotten a kiss from Lydia and Beetlejuice wasn't about to have anyone else steal his Lydia kisses.

"Beej, are you," Lydia paused "Jealous?" Beetlejuice began to walk down the lighted path again. Lydia followed, curious more than ever. "Beej, are you?"

Beetlejuice stopped walking, turning to face Lydia. Lydia didn't notice and crashed right into Beetlejuice's waiting arms. He embraced her. "B-Be-Beetlejuice." Lydia stammered out, embarrassed and surprised.

Beeltejuice lifted Lydia's chin, kissing her passionately. After a few seconds, he whispered "I can't stand the idea of someone kissing your lips, Lyds." A blush crept up on Lydia's cheek. A booming sound came along with Allen sprinting towards them.

As he came closer, Beetlejuice released Lydia so she could see Allen. "RUN! HE IS COMING CLOSER! I CANNOT RISK YOU AND YOUR LOVE'S LIFE! GO THROUGH THE DOOR NOW!" A gust of wind pushed them all the way to the front door. In a distance, they saw flames rising. Lydia banged on the door as the booming came closer.

"JUNO!" Beetlejuice and Lydia yelled. The door opened quickly, Beetlejuice and Lydia got pulled in, and Juno shut the door behind them.

"Allen," Lydia gasped through her pants "Is in trouble."

"Allen.." Juno mumbled as if the name was foreign to her.

"We need to go back, Juno." Lydia demanded.

"Lydia." Beetlejuice sighed. Juno stared at Lydia "We got you back safe and sound along with Beetlejuice. Ari has been taken to Judge Mental to decide his sentence. We are not risking anything else."

"BUT ALLE-"

"ALLEN CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF." Juno yelled, losing her control. Lydia looked at Beetlejuice, who ran his hand over his face, tired.

Lydia suddenly gasped, "Beetlejuice, you're transparent! We have to get you back into your body." Beetlejuice lifted his hand and saw what Lydia had been talking about.

"He can't go into his body like he is. It's too late, Lydia." Juno said in a dead-pan voice.

"B-Beetlejuice, please is there another way?" Lydia pleaded. Beetlejuice looked at her with tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe fate was not letting them be together. She went through all this trouble for him.

He tried to speak, but he couldn't. His strength was disappearing. He shook his head. Juno turned her back to him, staring into the Lost Soul door with a cigarette in her hand. His legs began to disappear.

"BEETLEJUICE!" Lydia screamed and ran towards him. "DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU COMPLETE ME! BEETLEJUICE, I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME NOW!" Lydia shrieked in her sobs.

He closed his eyes though he still saw a flash of light.

* * *

**Questions? 'Cause I have plenty of them about this chapter. But I will let y'all ask. Leave a review it will be very much appreciated. I actually scream out in joy and do a little dance when I'm reading my e-mail about the reviews you guys leave me.**


	9. Chapter 8: Memories

**A/N: OMG even though I got two reviews I'm HAPPY! -does happy dance- Ok thanks guys! It means a lot to me. It kind of helped me get through my gloomy stage and drama. So on with the story.**

_**Beetlejuice, Lydia, Juno, etc. are not my characters. All credit is to Tim Burton. Ari, Allen, and Aladdin are my characters.**_

_**Warning: Violence (mild, almost small)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**_

Juno saw the flash on the reflection of the Lost Soul door. "LYDIA!" The light engulfed all three of them. Their thoughts could be heard.

"What's happening?" Clearly Beetlejuice's thought.

"Lydia is using her 'light' to save you. Someone with 100 years of practice could only do this. She may lose control and destroy her. It will save us, but not her. Doing this could possibly leave her disabled. It's an 80 out of 100 percent that she would have a disability at the end of this." Juno thought. She felt Beetlejuice tremble in fear of losing Lydia.

"Lydia! Lydia! Answer!" Beetlejuice yelled in his thoughts. What a big headache was Juno going to have after this.

"Why can't she hear us?" Beetlejuice asked, anxious.

"She is doing this unconsciously." Juno replied. She has been here before with Allen except it was in different situation and he had more control over it than Lydia.

"When will she-" The light disappeared, severing the connection of thoughts. Juno collapsed to her knees, breathing hard. Beetlejuice was pinching his arm to see if he really was back into his body.

He pinched himself very hard "OUCH!" He yelped. "Okay, I'm real. Where's-" Beetlejuice stopped himself when he saw Lydia laying on the checkerboard ground. He rapidly knelt down to her left side, grabbing her shoulders firmly and shaking her.

"Lydia. Lydia. Lydia! Lydia, wake up! Lydia, wake up. It's not time to go to sleep yet! I'm ready to go prank! Let's go have fun! Let's have our first date! Let's get married! Lydia!" Beeltejuice rambled on, nervously.

"LYDIA! NOT NOW! DON'T LEAVE NOW WHEN WE JUST GOT HERE!" Beetlejuice let go of her shoulders and laid his head on her tummy. "You're stupid, Lydia. You could have just left me go. You could have just lived on without me. Then you wouldn't be like this, you wouldn't be dead."

Juno turned around to watch Beetlejuice and Lydia.

She snapped her fingers, transporting Lydia back to her bed with Beetlejuice seated on a chair next to her, his head resting on the bed while his hand was holding Lydia's left hand. Hospital equipment had gotten attached to Lydia by dead nurses who disappeared once their job was done.

Adam and Barbara along with Delia and Charles were in the room, shocked by the sudden appearance of Lydia and Beetlejuice and the state Lydia was in. "How?" Adam asked, afraid of the answer. Barbara gasped at the sight of Lydia with her eyes closed, her chest moving slightly and bruises and cuts covered her arms and legs.

"The cuts and bruises are from Lydia unknowingly using her pure soul powers. She didn't know how to yield it." Juno stated, smoking her cigarette and dropping it to the floor, grinding it to the floor.

Delia held Lydia's right hand, opposite of Beetlejuice, while Charles wrapped his arm around Delia's shoulders.

"Pure soul powers? I don't know what they are, but why did she use them?" Barbara wondered.

Juno got out another cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply. Everyone moved their eyes to Beetlejuice, accusing.

Beetlejuice didn't pay attention to them, his mind was on Lydia. His attention was on Lydia. Everything ached for her. He blamed himself for what is happening, but he didn't need anyone else blaming him. He already knew what he has done.

He whispered softly in Lydia's ear, whispering promises and loving words that no one could hear.

"Just take care of her. She's in a coma." Juno said, detached. She wanted to get out of here; she no longer had the strength to fend off her memories. "It may take a few months to recover. If she is lucky, she could recover in a few weeks. It varies." Juno then vanished into her crowded office that was over-filled with files.

She threw her cigarette into the ashtray and fell into her chair with a satisfying plop. The memories where like flipping channels that were all the same channel.

"_Allen, I really want this job. This might be the thing that saves me." Juno pleaded._

_They were in a checkerboard floored hallway that had no doors except for one that was at the end of it._

"_So you want to be miserable for the rest of your after life? You want to be suffocated by files, love?" Allen snapped._

"_It doesn't matter. I need to do something. I need to busy my hands so I," Juno replied_

"_Don't have drama. So you don't feel pain or anything else. You want to be emotionless or let me say another term you know, darlin'. You want to be numb." Allen finished off her sentence, angrily. _

"_I can change it, Juno. Don't you understand this is what love is? It's scary, but it's wonderful because you know that you have someone else right beside you the whole time. Someone who says 'I'm here. Let's share our burden with another.' Someone who loves you back with their life, but not more than they love themselves because that's not healthy." Allen stated, cupping Juno's left hand with his two. _

_Juno looked into Allen's gray eyes. "It's not that I don't love you, Allen. I do love you." She pulled her hand out from his hold._

"_Then what is it, love? What is it that frightens you?" Allen asked, urgently. _

"_It is becau-" Juno felt something rip inside her. She howled in pain. She covered her wounded left side near her ribcage._

"_Here you are." Aladdin came in, his hands filled with his power. "Such a sight I'm seeing right now. It was almost like a melodramatic T.V. show." _

_Allen's eyes harden and Juno turned around slowly to face Aladdin._

_Juno aimed her left hand at Aladdin, suspending him mid air. Aladdin tried to shoot his powers at Juno again, but couldn't. "Allen, finish him." Juno said through her clenched teeth. Aladdin began to laugh._

"_Oh Juno, you are blinded by love. You knew I couldn't follow you here since Judge Mental is protecting you, so did you ever wonder how I got here and found you?" Aladdin taunted. _

_Allen went stiff. Juno shook her head, the answer already in her mind._

"_Oh I know you can put 2 and 2 together." Aladdin said, impatiently._

_Juno shook her hand again. "It was Allen. He led me to you. He tricked you into going here. He lied to you, Juno." Aladdin said, jabbing a finger toward Allen. "Say it with me, Juno, 'Allen betrayed me.'" _

"_No." Juno croaked. She turned to Allen, still leaving Aladdin in mid air, "Tell me it's not true." Allen cast his eyes down to the floor. "Tell me, Allen. Say it's a fib that he is saying to weaken me." _

"_ALLEN BETRAYED YOU!" Aladdin laughed. Juno turned her attention back to him, slamming him into a hallway wall, making him unconscious._

_Juno then turned to Allen, once again. "Please tell me it's a lie."_

"_It's not a lie." Allen finally said._

"_Why?" Juno asked, tears already forming in her eyes._

"_Let me heal you." Allen said, getting closer to Juno. Juno took three steps back and she saw pain flash in Allen's eyes. "Why?" Juno asked again, almost choking. The lump in her throat kept getting bigger. Allen engulfed them in his pure soul light. His thoughts connected with her since he was conscious._

"_I didn't want you to go into that job. Giving Aladdin where you were going to be was to show how dangerous the job is for you." _

_Juno felt the light slowly mend her broken ribs. Juno then began to cry, not because of the healing, no because of his reason. "You put me in danger and you have the guts to say you love me?" Juno sobbed._

"_What's the matter with you?" Their connection was ended. Juno stood up, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Judge Mental had already Aladdin and he grabbed Allen. _

"_Juno, I love you. I always will." Allen said, over his shoulder when he was being taken away._

_Juno sunk into her knees._

_A few months later, Allen became the over looker for a place created for him. The Lost Soul Realm. Aladdin was tossed into the darkest corner of it. The door had been placed where the incident happened._

_Juno got her job in the office. She was numb like Allen said she would be. _

_However, she became numb from him, not from the job. It was is betrayal that made 'love' become a myth for Juno._

* * *

**A/N:Hopefully, you enjoyed it! Leave a review! And I think this was my fastest update ever... :o**_  
_


	10. Chapter 9: Awake

**OK sorry this took long. Had ton of crud to do along with drama. Also, believe this or not. I got a 65 on an essay and then a 68 on a math test. I retook my math test (got 100) and then I just currently finished my rewritten essay. Wish me luck on a better grade because if I don't get a good grade then…. ANYWAYS..**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beetlejuice or any of the characters in Beetlejuice the movie or the cartoon. Ari and Alan are my characters.

**Please leave a review.**

**Thank you to all my lovely fans out there for supporting me and adding me to your alerts. I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Days passed with Lydia staying in a coma, Beetlejuice stood by her every second with the few expectations of the restroom. Delia and Charles were beginning to lose hope.

"It's your entire fault, Beetlejuice. Why couldn't you just leave her alone?" Delia sobbed one day.

"She asked me to remind her." Beetlejuice mumbled.

"YOU COULD HAVE LEFT HER ALONE! LET HER LIVE ON, BUT NO YOU JUST HAD TO SWEEP HER OFF HER FEET AGAIN. NOW LOOK AT HER! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Delia screamed, jabbing her finger at Beetlejuice.

A sound made from hand to cheek echoed throughout the room. Barbara was in front of Delia, whose face was turned sideways. That shut everyone for the whole month.

Three weeks have passed with no sign of Lydia coming out of her coma. Everyone's hopes begin to decrease slowly. Beetlejuice began to lose hope too, but he continued his rountine.

Staying beside Lydia, holding her hand, whispering promises and wishes into her ear. Feeding her, giving her medicine. Barbara took care of bathing Lydia.

Adam looked over Lydia when Beetlejuice was sleeping.

Wednesday morning of the fourth week, Beetlejuice watched the sun rise. The reddish orange blended into the pale blue sky. "Lydia, open your eyes and let's see this sun rise." Lydia made no movement except for the rising and falling of her chest.

Beetlejuice couldn't take it anymore. He held her petite hand inside his two hands. She has been losing weight.

"Lydia, wake up. This is not a game. We need you! Come back, Lydia! I need you! We all need you! I want to be your husband! I want you to be my wife, Babes!" Beetlejuice cried, his tears falling on her hand.

"I want to have a family since I know you will raise them right! I love you, Lydia Deetz!"

Adam and Barbara already had appeared in Lydia's room. Adam had his arm around Barbara, both of them shedding tears. Well Adam had one tear going down. Delia and Charles rushed into the room, wondering if Lydia woke up.

"Wake up, Lydia! Wake up! I can't live without you, Lyds! I don't care if you just call me a friend or more as long as I'm with you." Beetlejuice sobbed, saying the words from the bottom of his heart.

"Lydia, c'mon wake up, Babes. It's time to go to school." Beetlejuice, sadly joked.

Delia covered her sobs with her hand while Charles was sniffling. Barbara had buried her face in Adam's chest, crying. Adam hugging her back was also crying, not caring about his tears.

"Lydia…" Beetlejuice softly cried. His energy was dying along with his will power. "See what you do to me. You make me crazy, jealous, happy, proud, angry, sad, and alive. Without you, I'm nothing. I'm incomplete." Beetlejuice whispered, his head falling down onto the bed.

He felt a twitch in his hands. He immediately lifted his head, staring at the hand that he was cradling. He saw the delicate fingers stretch and move. He dropped the hand.

"Lydia..?" Beetlejuice hesitantly asked. He then glanced up to her face to see her long eyelashes flutter. Her face scrunched up in pain, letting out a groan. Delia and Charles quickly positioned themselves in front of her bed while Adam and Barbara went on Lydia's right side.

Lydia sat up slowly, opening her eyes like a slug. Her vision was blurred at first, but it became to focus. The first thing she saw was Delia with eyeliner smeared on her cheeks and beneath her eyes. Then she saw her dad with a dripping nose and tears that threatened to fall from his unshaved beard.

She looked to her right and saw Barbara and Adam staring at her, amazed and nervous. She looked to her left and saw Beetlejuice with his mouth agape.

"Um, Beej, what are they doing," Lydia paused noticing Beetlejuice's ruffled hair and puffy eyes. "Beej, what's wrong? Why do you have puffy eyes and why was my dad crying along with Delia. Why is Adam and Barbara are looking at me, expecting me to, oh I don't know, fall into a coma?"

Everyone took a sharp breath. "Juno." Adam said, summoning a cloud of smoke. "She doesn't remember and you are freaking out." Juno stated, once the cloud disappeared.

"Shouldn't she remember though?" Barbara asked, clearly worried. It was in her eyes and her worry lines were showing.

"In rare cases, the pure souls seem to have amnesia. For Beetlejuice and her, amnesia seems to be frequent. This will proceed to get worse if they stay this close together without properly being married to another. "

"Wait, what?" Delia, Charles, Adam, Barbara, and Beetlejuice said in unison.

"Do I have to explain everything?" Juno took inhaled and exhaled, watching the tendrils of smoke swirl in the air.

"Since Lydia helped Beetlejuice with her pure soul light, they are bound. Without them being officially married, they can't do anything." When her response got answered back with blank stares, Juno decided to simplify it.

"It's like a contract that makes Lydia and Beetlejuice have to get married."

"Well then Babes, what do you say?" Beetlejuice asked, causing everyone to switch their attention rather quickly.

"Getting married? As in right now?" Lydia asked, staring at Beetlejuice with a quizzical look.

"Uh, yeah." Beetlejuice replied.

"But," Lydia paused to look at herself. She saw needles stuck in her skinnier left arm. Confused, she whipped her head to the left side, looking past Barbara and Adam, eyeing the machines.

"I really was in a coma, wasn't I?" Lydia asked, quietly with tears rimming her eyes. Adam nodded softly while Barbara bit her lip. Lydia turned her attention back to Beetlejuice.

"How long?" She whispered.

"This is the fourth week." Delia stated, carefully as if the very sound of her voice will make Lydia go back into a coma.

Lydia slowly turned her attention to Delia. "Fo-Four weeks?"

Charles nodded with tears emerging again.

Lydia let out a small sound, almost a gasp mixed in with a hiccup.

"Lyds." Beetlejuice said to Lydia, making her attention turn to him again.

"Whadda ya say?"

Lydia's brown eyes lit up with excitement. "Let's make you pay up the time you were gone." Beetlejuice teased.

"Beej!" Lydia smiled, not really disapproving his teasing.

"Oh I forgot something." Beetlejuice turned his attention to Charles and Delia.

"Old man and Dels, do y'all approve of me asking for Lydia's hand in marriage?"

Charles grimaced at his 'nickname', but nodded enthusiastically. Beetlejuice stared at Delia, who reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you." Beetlejuice said, sincere.

Beetlejuice looked at Adam and Barbara who already were nodding their heads.

Gazing back at Lydia, Beetlejuice finally asked the question while holding Lydia's hand. While looking into Lydia's big brown eyes with her black raven hair framing her lovely face.

"Lydia Deetz, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Seeing the excitement and happiness in Lydia's eyes and hugging her. Embracing her. Beetlejuice felt something click.

'_I'm complete now.'_

* * *

_**A few more chapters left (sadly).**_

_**Leave a review!**_

_**I love you for supporting me and I can't believe this Fanfic is almost done. D:**_


	11. Chapter 10: Love You to the Death

LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC! BEWARE!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beetlejuice or any of the characters in Beetlejuice the movie or the cartoon. Ari and Alan are my characters.

**REVIEW AND I SEND LOVE OVER!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

It took only a few days to get the wedding ready. Beetlejuice got Lydia the most beautiful (not so expensive on Beetlejuice's side) ring.

A ring with a small diamond cut out as a spider.

The way he got well…. Using his powers, which caused problems in the most expensive ghoul jewelry store, but Judge Mental covered it.

Also, the wedding dress for Lydia was no other than white with black stripes to be matching with Beetlejuice. The dress was a heart neck line with a not so much poof. The top was black while the rest was striped. Matched with red heels, Lydia will look so stunning in the dress. Though other issues seem to be more important…

"Beetlejuice, c'mon! Take a shower for me, please!" Lydia begged, tugging on Beetlejuice's arm.

"No way, Babes." Beetlejuice said, stubbornly. "I've already scrubbed my dirt off that I had for CENTURIES! Unless.." Beetlejuice paused, giving Lydia an unknown stare.

"Unless what? TELL ME NOW, BEEJ!" Lydia demanded.

"Well, unless if you want to take a shower with me, Lyds." Beetlejuice said, wagging his eyebrows.

Lydia blush a deep red and stormed out of the bathroom, grumbling "Take a shower, Beetlejuice."

Beetlejuice chuckled and decided to take a shower, after all. He didn't want to reek for his wedding day and especially his honeymoon.

Lydia went downstairs, sitting on the sofa, when Barbara and Adam came down with giddiness.

"Lydia, there you are!" Adam said, going towards Lydia, who was smiling lazily at them.

"Here I am!" Lydia said.

"We have perfect ideas for decorating the room for your child."

"Oh really?" Lydia said, excited. To slow down the amnesia for Beetlejuice and Lydia (also they decided they really want a kid), Lydia gotten pregnant. Everyone was surprised, but was delighted to have a new addition to the family.

They can't tell the gender because it's too early to tell.

Who are the godparent's?

Barbara and Adam.

Grandparent's?

Delia, Charles, Juno, and (Lydia considers him one) Allen.

"Well since we don't know the gender, we decided to paint a scene for the walls." Adam stated.

"A scene?" Lydia asked, curious.

"Like trees blowing in one direction and leaves fluttering around. You have to see the rough drafts! Adam?" Barbara explained, squealing in delight on her last word.

Adam held back a smile and handed Lydia the four painted rough drafts. Adam and Barbara both watched Lydia and measured her reaction.

One rough draft showed Beetlejuice having his right arm draped over Lydia's shoulders, both content and under the shade of a tree. The trees leaves were being 'blown' by the 'wind' and were sort of prancing into a meadow.

"These are amazing. So detailed and beautiful." Lydia commented. Adam and Barbara urged her on with their smiles growing every passing second.

Another rough draft showed the same meadow except with Lydia and Beetlejuice running, laughing, and holding hands, as if chasing someone.

The third one showed a starry night sky with the backs of Lydia and Beetlejucie cuddling facing towards them.

The last one showed Lydia and Beetlejuice, walking, but not hand in hand, but with a space missing in between.

"This one is not finished." Lydia pointed out, placing a confused look on her face.

"No it isn't because that's where we are going to paint in the portrait of your child." Barbara said, smiling widely.

"Soo?" Adam probed.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Lydia shrieked, hugging Adam and Barbara.

"What are you squealing about, Babes?" Beetlejuice said, coming down the stairs with a towel wrapped around his waist with wet blond hair.

"BEEJ! LOOK AT WHAT THE BABY'S ROOM IS GOING TO BE PAINTED LIKE." Lydia shrieked, going up to Beetlejuice and stopping to scream. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Lydia yelled.

"Fine, Fine." Beetlejuice replied, rolling his eyes. He poofed his clothes on and then Lydia showed him the rough drafts.

"Exactly what I expected from Adam and Barbara." Beetlejuice said, smirking. Adam gave a nod while Barbara smiled an ear to ear grin, satisfied with the compliments

Lydia gave the rough drafts back to Adam. "We love them!"

"We glad you do, Lyds." Adam replied, a small smile on his face.

"We got to get started. This is going to take awhile too." Barbara said, interlacing her fingers with Adam's and disappearing.

Lydia sat down back on the sofa, placing her hands on top of her stomach. Beetlejuice poofed over to sit down on the floor next to her, stroking Lydia's growing belly.

"Hey Beej Jr.- slash- Lydia Jr.." Beetlejuice crooned.

Lydia chuckled at the nicknames. "The baby is saying hi back."

"Can you believe I'm proud of being the father of this baby?" Beetlejuice said.

"You should be!" Lydia said, playfully hitting Beetlejuice.

"I'm gonna be a father… In centuries, I couldn't see myself becoming one, but now I can." Beetlejuice stated.

Lydia turned his head, giving him a peck on the lips. "We are going to be parents!"

"And married!" Beetlejuice added, stealing a quick kiss from Lydia.

"I feel.. weird.. Being pregnant and getting married though." Lydia said, truthfully.

"Well you'll be the most beautiful pregnant bride that anyone has ever seen." Beetlejuice said with a Chesire grin.

He loved how Lydia looked. Her creamy white skin glowed and her raven black hair shined more. She looked amazing. It was hard to keep the other guys at bay though.

Lydia was about to kiss Beetlejuice again, but the stench of cigarettes and a throat being cleared interrupted her.

"Juno?" Lydia and Beetlejuice said in unison.

"We have issues." Juno stated, getting down to business.

"What?" The two said in sync.

"Ari has escaped. We thought the football guys took him away, but clearly, he managed to beat them up and escape. We don't where he is ." Juno said while taking long drags from her almost burnt out cigarette.

Lydia felt panic spread like a virus throughout her body.

"I th-thought that I-i-" Lydia stuttered out.

Beetlejuice held Lydia's hand, trying to comfort her. She only found a little.

Beetlejuice stayed calm, asked, aiming it at Juno."Any possible leads?"

"Only a note in blood saying 'Your most beloved one will be the dead one.' So Lydia, who is you're most beloved one?" Juno questioned, raising an almost invisible eyebrow.

"I'm about to get married… H-how could this happen? I c-came b-back from a c-coma and," Lydia began to cry.

Beetlejuice brought her down to the floor with him so he could cradle her. "Lydia, it's going to be okay."

"We need the answer to the question, Beetlejuice." Juno said in a dead-panned tone.

"We can't right now! Come back later!" Beetlejuice hissed, annoyed at Juno.

Juno began to leave but not without saying "We both know the answer. Be careful."

Beetlejuice closed his eyes, stroking Lydia's raven hair. "We're going to find Ari." Said trying to convince both Lydia and himself.

Lydia's sobs receded to soft whimpers to soft snores. Beetlejuice then carried her to their bed and laid her down.

Beetlejuice decided to lie down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Closing his eyes for needed sleep, Beetlejuice never thought about what Lydia was really thinking in her mind.

After hearing the loud snores of Beetlejuice, Lydia slipped out from his grasp and packed a backpack filled with clothes along with tons of cash as quietly as she could. She looked down at the engagement ring that was staring at her.

"Sorry Beej." She whispers. Beetlejuice slightly stirred, but didn't wake up.

She pulled it off and rested it on the nightstand where a note laid. Lydia let her fingers lightly touch the last memories she was leaving behind.

"I have to do this. I have to do this." Lydia repeated in her head.

She slipped on some shoes, already in regular clothes, and grabbed the backpack, slipping it on.

Tears began to fall as Lydia, quickly and quietly, went down the creaking stairs.

"Lydia?" Charles asked with a sleepy tone in his voice. Lydia almost… almost froze, but thoughts of Ari and what was going to happen made her keep going.

Beetlejuice woke up, trying to find Lydia in their bed. He began to frantically search everywhere for her until he heard the shutting of the front door.

"LYDIA?" Beetlejuice's voice echoed throughout the whole house as the sound of a bicycle riding away became clear.

Beetlejuice raced down and raced after her, catching up.

"Lydia, stop!"

"I can't." Lydia said, crying.

Beetlejuice got in front of the bicycle, stopping her.

"We can do this together."

Lydia knew this was going to happen and she would forever regret the words that came out of her mouth.

"I don't want to be married to you." Lydia hissed with as much venom as she could.

Lydia yanked the bicycle from Beetlejuice's grip and rode on.

Beetlejuice, after standing there for awhile, letting the words sink in, he finally walked back to the house.

Beetlejuice opened the front door where everyone stood in the living room.

"Is she-"

"Beej-"

"Wh-"

Beetlejuice didn't want to hear it. He went upstairs, already heartbroken, and spotted the note and the spider ring.

_Beej,_

_It's safer for both of us. _

_Love you to the death,_

_ Lydia Deetz._

Beetlejuice slumped to the ground with note in his left hand and the ring in his right.

His heart was completely torn to pieces by eight words. By one girl. By a note. By the ring which used to be on her finger. That claimed she was his wife as he was her husband.

Numbness is what he wanted to feel, but he felt sharp stings of pain everywhere. He felt an empty place inside of him. Tears fell down more than ever.

For everything he did for Lydia.

All those moments they had together, was it her acting?

Was she truly disgusted by Beetlejuice?

Beetlejuice didn't notice when Barbara came in and was trying to comfort him. Or when Adam was hugging him. Or even when Old Man Charles came in, trying to say 'We are going to find her.' It was Delia, who surprised him the most by actually being the shoulder to cry on.

If only Lydia really did stop to think about it, she would have known that what she was doing wasn't right. She was hurting not only herself, but the one she loved the most.

She kept pedaling on.

_I just want to be numb._

That was the thought both soul mates thought of at the same time.

* * *

OKAY. I know I really twisted it up. I didn't want people to think. Oh this is another fanfic where Lydia and Beetlejuice get married. Sounds really cruel, I know, but HEY! I'm being creative here.

I am thinking about making a sequel…. Thinking about it. Anyways

Review! And I'll love you even more

**Thanks to everyone who has supported me and all the readers who put me on those lists!**  
**It means a lot to me!**

**My first fanfic is now officially over!**

**WOO! Thank you for reviewing**

**Thank you for taking the time to review!**

**LOVE TO ALL!**


End file.
